Aide acceptée
by Aileen O'Neill
Summary: Lorsque Severus se retrouve dans une mauvaise position, il peut compter sur l'aide de sa seule alliée...amie dans le château, Minerva McGonagall, qui devra alors lutter à la fois contre une maladie et contre un sorcier aussi entêté d'un Hippogriffe.


L'averse qui tombait déjà depuis plus d'une heure le fit frissonner. Il continua d'avancer lentement. Sa progression était fortement ralentie par le sol recouvert d'environ un mètre de neige. Sorcier de son état, il aurait pu sortir sa baguette et, d'une légère incantation, faire fondre la masse blanche se trouvant sur son chemin. Cependant, il n'était pas en mesure d'effectuer le moindre sortilège pour le moment. Un simple Lumos aurait suffit à épuiser ses dernières, faibles ressources magiques et physiques. il se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à transplaner sans se désarticuler au passage.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel obscur. De nombreuse étoiles brillaient, et il reconnut sans peine bon nombre de constellations. Mais ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment pour admirer ce merveilleux tableau. Il était fatigué, et seule la volonté de se retrouver couché dans son lit le maintenait debout. Il manqua de s'écrouler quelques pas plus loin. Dans quelques instants, il atteindrait les portes du château, pouvant ainsi s'abriter de la pluie incessante.

Pour une fois, il revenait sans grosse blessure de la réunion des Mangemorts. Quelques coupures et égratignures, rien de plus. Il était même parvenu à éviter la colère de son maître, contrairement aux autres, et n'avait subit qu'un seul Endoloris, bien que les tremblements résiduels affectaient encore ses mains. Seulement, ce n'était pas pire que l'horrible migraine qui l'avait assaillit juste après son transplanage.

Enfin, il arriva devant les grilles du château, qui le laissèrent entrer. Il emprunta le chemin le plus rapide pour arriver à ses quartiers, oubliant les patrouilles des professeurs formées plusieurs mois auparavant. Son esprit était si embrumé qu'il en oublia de nettoyer les traces de son passage, l'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux et vêtements, ainsi que la terre mêlée à la neige sous ses bottes.

Seul résonnait le bruit de ses pas, selon un rythme plus lent que d'habitude. Il avançait, machinalement. Il savait que s'il s'arrêtait, il serait incapable de repartir. Bientôt arrivé. Une fois dans sa chambre il prévoyait de se terre pendant le reste des vacances de Noël, avec pour seule compagnie ses livres et le feu de la cheminée, sans oublier quelques potions, pour l'aider à aller mieux.

Ce fut sans compter l'intervention d'une certaine sorcière qu'il eut la malchance de croiser peu de temps avant son arrivée dans les donjons.

"Severus ! Que faites-vous ici à une heure pareille ?

-Je retourne dans les quartiers. Bonne nuit, Minerva."

Il adressa silencieusement une prière dans l'espoir qu'elle n'aille pas chercher plus loin et qu'elle continue sa ronde. Ce qu'elle ne fit bien évidemment pas.

"Pas si vite, jeune homme !"

Elle le rejoignit en quelques instants, et prit son bras gauche dans sa main, pour l'arrêter. Résigné, il se retourna vers elle, attendant l'inévitable remarque qui ne tarda pas.

"Vous allez bien Severus ?

-Je vais très bien, je me suis juste retrouvé sous cette maudite averse."

Il se détacha avec un peu trop de vigueur de la sous-directrice, et manqua de s'étaler misérablement par terre. Elle l'avait rattrapé de justesse avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

"Je n'ai pas…besoin d'aide … ! marmonna-t-il faiblement et sans grande conviction.

-Je peux voir ça, en effet, répliqua ironiquement Minerva. Venez, appuyez-vous sur moi."

Il continuèrent ainsi jusqu'aux quartiers du professeur de Potions. A la fin du trajet, elle soutenait son ami de tout son poids. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte noire, surmontée de deux serpents taillés dans la pierre. Leur tête se rejoignait au dessus de l'entrée, le blason de Serpentard se trouvant devant eux.

"Severus, il me faut le mot de passe… Severus ?"

Elle regarda avec inquiétude le sorcier qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules pour se maintenir. Sa tête pendait vers le bas, à peine conscient. Elle secoua alors son épaule doucement, pour le sortir de sa torpeur maladive sans pour autant empirer davantage son état.

"Severus ?

-Hmpf…

-Quel est le mot de passe ?

-Ca…ut…guis…

-Pardon ?

-Caput Anguis !"

Son exclamation fuit suivie d'une quinte de toux assez forte, mais la porte s'ouvrit tout de même. Elle dirigea Severus vers sa chambre, tout en allumant d'un coup de baguette un feu dans la cheminée du salon. Minerva l'installa, et entreprit de lui enlever ses vêtements trempés. Elle commença à déboutonner sa robe noire lorsque son poignet fut prit dans une étreinte de fer. Elle glapit de surprise, mais se reprit en voyant le regard interrogateur qui le lançait l'autre sorcier.

"Il faut enlever tout ça, Severus, sinon vous allez devenir encore plus malade que vous ne l'êtes déjà.

-Non… ! Sortez d'ici ! Laissez-moi… !"

Bougonnant à propos de l'entêtement digne d'un Hippogriffe, elle continua sans prêter plus d'attention à ses protestations. Peu de temps après, il ne lui restait plus que sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir.

Severus respirait difficilement, et était couvert de sueur. Ses yeux étaient à moitié ouverts, mais il ne semblait plus conscient de ce qui se passait. Minerva posa le dos de sa main sur son front.

"Par Merlin, vous êtes brûlant !"

Elle conjura une crème pour cicatriser les blessures et métamorphosa quelques morceaux de tissu en une bassine, qu'elle remplit d'eau froide à l'aide d'un Aguamenti. Après en avoir mouillé un, elle l'essora et essuya le visage du malade, puis le plaça sur son front. Severus ferma les yeux et soupira, appréciant la sensation de fraicheur.

"Febris Reducere"

Minerva espérait que le sortilège et le chiffon humide allaient suffire à faire baisser la fièvre.

Pompom était partie fêter Noël avec sa famille, et Albus se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu, fuyant le Ministère et Dolores Ombrage. Elle se retrouvait donc seule à pouvoir veiller sur son ami. Maintenant que la fièvre était, espérons-le, sous contrôle, il fallait soigner le peu de blessures avant que celles-ci ne s'infectent. Elle s'assit sur le côté du lit, et dit doucement :

"Severus, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Severus ?"

Celui-ci remua légèrement, puis finit par ouvrir des yeux cernés.

"…Minerva…

-Je vais devoir vous enlever votre chemise pour m'occuper de vos blessures, d'accord ?"

Un sourire compatissant s'étalait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il hochait la tête, trop impuissant pour résister. Elle déboutonna alors sa chemise, puis commença à appliqué le baume cicatrisant sur sa poitrine dénudée. Severus gémit faiblement.

"Je sais que ça brûle, mais je vais faire vite."

Sachant à quel point cet homme tenait à sa vie privée, elle se dépêcha de recouvrir les diverses coupures. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder toutes les cicatrices plus ou moins visibles couvrant son torse, mais Minerva ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que certaines semblaient très, très anciennes.

"Et voilà !" s'exclama-t-elle fièrement une fois qu'elle eut terminé

La Gryffondor se leva et, d'un coup de baguette expert, borda confortablement un Serpentard déjà endormi.


End file.
